


Like Honey

by secluded_delusions



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cloud is super affectionate, Deviates From Canon, Early Mornings, Fluff, Frottage, I guess they sleep in the nude here hahahahaa, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Possible changes in tense, Slice of Life, Some fun in bed, lol wheres the clothes?, that I actually finished and deem worthy enough to see the light of day, that I published publicly anyways, updated sept 13 2016, which leads to other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secluded_delusions/pseuds/secluded_delusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s moving – it’s languid and intoxicating, and for a fleeting moment it reminds Cloud of honey – so slow and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zimithrus1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/gifts), [cream_pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/gifts).



> This is my first publicly published fanfic, any feedback is welcome.
> 
> Edit: 9.13.2016. I have just updated this, changed up the sentences, added and took away a few things. Nothing too major. I just hope that it creates a better flow, and I hope that it's still poetic but not as needlessly wordy as before.

Early morning sunlight shines through sheer curtains that cover the window above the bed. This casts the room in a bright glow, and causes one of the bodies to stir from slumber and open their eyes. A warm body with an angelic face rests in his arms. The rays' brilliance illuminates those soft blond spikes, white sheets twist behind; halo and a set of wings.

He traces his fingers along the muscles of the arm in front of him, bringing goosebumps to the surface. Those fingers cross collar bones, along neck to cheek, and brush some of the bangs out of that face. He leans closer and he kisses that forehead. The younger one shifts; long lashes blink the sleep away, and reveals eyes as clear and blue as a cloudless sky.  
“Zack,” the blond whispers. The corners of his lips turn up into a small grin upon seeing the violet eyes of the older man gazing back. Wrapping arms around Zack, he nuzzles his face into the crook of the others' neck. Lips pucker; a gentle kiss on tan skin. 

“Mmm, Cloud,” Zack hums, appreciative. He drapes his arms around the lithe body next to him and pulls the younger one closer.  
Cloud reaches his hand up - fingers curl in long dark spikes - tugging gingerly to bring the other’s face down to his. He kisses those lips. Zack smiles through the kiss, returning it with as much love and emotion as he can. Hands roam across flesh, muscles flex and relax with the movements. Caressing, exploring, distinguishing, memorizing every curve, dip and scar along the way with fondness. 

“You’re rather affectionate this morning,” Zack muses, a chuckle escapes the brunet’s mouth in the middle of it all. The baritone reverberates in his throat, still thick with sleep and huskier than usual. It makes Cloud flush and shy away for just a moment. The older man takes this opportunity to roll them over, hovering above his blushing blond before they continue.

Arms and limbs wrap and unwind around each other, kisses dot lips and cheeks, ears, necks and shoulders. Teeth graze and nibble. They take their time, enjoying the sensations as sunbeams dance shadows from each movement. Soft gasps turn into heavier, ragged, breaths - nails drag over skin. The younger man is shy about making noises, but the brunet is eager to hear that alto voice sing out. It’s music to his ears. Zack takes great pride in coaxing those rare sounds from the cherub beneath him. When Cloud becomes impatient, hips roll against hips in wanton need of friction. The blond loses himself in the moment, the movement efficacious in loosening his restraints. 

Oh, that handsome brunet is moving alright. Cloud holds on tight, arms around Zack’s neck and legs gripping his waist. He’s moving – it’s languid and intoxicating, and for a fleeting moment it reminds Cloud of honey – so slow and sweet. The blond cannot keep from calling out to the brunet with complete unbridled passion. Both men lead a cacophony into euphoria.

Rapture is slow to fade away. A tangle of limbs and sheets greet the rays of sunlight through gossamer curtains. It kisses sweat on skin, both tan and snowy, making the men shimmer in the aftermath. Zack kisses Cloud’s forehead, and then kisses Cloud’s fingers upon bringing the blond’s hand to his lips. The younger man’s face becomes, what Zack thinks, is a flattering shade of pink. Cloud gently swats the older man’s hand away in slight embarrassment from the tenderness. Zack chortles, ruffling those golden and dishevelled spikes before drawing Cloud close to him in a cuddle. 

“I love you so much,” Cloud whispers. He gives the brunet a chaste kiss on the lips, relaxing into those strong arms around him.  
“I love you just as much,” Zack murmurs, burying his face into the halo of blond spikes, closing his eyes. It’s still too early to get up and do anything yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I want to thank [cream_pudding](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding) for their kind words and encouragement to write. You need to check out their clack fic "A Small Glimpse", the writing and character development are phenomenal. 
> 
> Edit - 9.13.2016  
> I want to thank cream_pudding again for their help editing this, for the time and effort and suggestions for improvement.  
> Again, thank you so much for everything.


End file.
